1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with saunas and other enclosure assemblies preferably used for personal care. More particularly, the invention pertains to such enclosures having at least certain panels connected using structure including magnetic coupler bodies operable to interconnect the panels by means of magnetic attraction. In this fashion, the enclosures can be rapidly and easily constructed, and not exhibit threaded fasteners or other unsightly external connection hardware. Additionally, internal infrared heaters can be connected to the enclosure panels using magnetic coupler bodies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dry saunas are becoming increasingly popular as personal accessories in modern homes. These saunas are typically relatively small in size (housing from 1-6 individuals), and are designed to deliver on-demand healthful dry heat therapy. In order to lessen the cost of such saunas, some manufacturers provide kits which can be assembled on-site by a homeowner. Generally, these sauna kits make use of threaded fasteners, brackets, or other conventional connection hardware in order to interconnect the sauna components, and especially the upright side panels thereof.
While these constructions are accepted and of long standing, they are deficient in that the connection structure employed is visible, either from the exterior of the sauna or its interior, or both. This detracts from the appearance of the finished saunas which are made of high-quality wood such as cedar.
In order to increase the salability of homeowner-constructed saunas and other personal care enclosures, it is important that they be relatively simple to construct and install, and aesthetically pleasing. While some prior sauna kits using conventional connection hardware meet these goals to a limited extent, there remains a need in the art for improved personal enclosure designs which more adequately address consumer demand.